One regret
by bra4goten
Summary: Harry has one regret as his last night at Hogwartscomes to an end. Can he tell her what he should haveyears ago.


Hello, This is Bra4goten. This is a one- shot, song fic I guess you could say.I do not own Harry Potter or the song True, they both belong to J.K. Rowling and Ryan Cabrera. Well with that said, I guess on with the story. Please review...

**One Regret**

Happiness radiated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The end of the year feast, better known as the

graduation dinner for the seventh years was tonight.Seventh year was always the hardest, not academically or physically

. The fact that it was your last year made it tough. No one ever truly realizes the comfort of hogwarts till the time came

to an end. Harry laid on his bed twirling the picture between his fingers. The halfway packed trunk recently forgotten still sat

opened on the end of his bed. He couldn't believe this was it, School was over. Harry Potter was officially a wizard now

though some would argue he was ranked up there with top wizards since his defeat of voldemort in his sixth year.Harry would

forever be grateful to hogwarts, he had freedom from the dursleys,finally and not to mention the best friends anyone could ask

for. He sighed as his finger traced over the faces of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Tonight he needed their support more than ever. Being at hogwarts these last seven years was glorious, but he had one regret.

One single regret that haunted him over the years. In one week he was leaving to train as an Auror. The time had come for him

to fix his regret before he left Hogwarts , Harry just prayed he could get through this night without any heart ache.

Every time he tried to come clean he would coward behind his fear, he was in love and tonight he had to come clean.

He hoped Hermione and Ron would understand. He owed it to himself, but most importantly her.

He was brought from his thoughts by someone tapping his leg. Glancing up he smiled at Ron. "Harry! the feast is starting in

Five minutes" Shaking his head and laughing he sat up. "We know you can't miss your food Ron" he said adjusting his glasses.

Placing the picture on his pillow, he got up pausing to look around the room, before putting on his robes. "Hard to believe

were out of here tomorrow huh"? Ron asked. "Yeah, I'm sure going to miss visiting Hagrid and Quidittich" Harry sighed.

"And! How in the world will I sleep without hearing you snore?" He added with a smile. "Funny ! Potter" Ron gave him

a playful shove as they headed to the door. Both continued to shove each other back and forth as the desended the long

stairway. "We better hurry Hermione's already there waiting for us.

They finally made it to the dining hall, still laughing and making jokes on one another as they entered the door Ron pointed.

"Look There is Ginny and Luna , Hermione's with them. Harry froze as his eyes fell on the three girls. _God she was so_

_beautiful_ he thought to himself. "Come on Harry let's go" Ron said as he walked away. Harry found he could'nt move.

_I wont talk_

_I wont breath_

_I wont move till you finally see_

_that you belong with me_

Seeing some students began to look at him, he finally began walking. Losing his nerve to go straight to them, he turned

heading to Dumbledore instead. "Ah Harry! How are you this evening? Excited I suspect" . Dumbledore stared at him

the twinkle in his eye so evident , but they held a sort of sadness. "Excited" he nodded "Hogwarts is great professor,

I just not really sure about never returning". The professor's eyebrows raised in confusion "My dear Harry who ever

said one may not return to Hogwarts. You will find that Hogwarts doors are always opened to students past or present"

He smiled ready to reply, but stopped just before he could as her laughter sweetly filled the room.

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you mmm_

Dumbledore's eyes followed to whatever grabbed Harry's attention and he smiled. Coughing slightly he leaned closer to

Harry "If I may Harry ," Blushing he turned around to face the headmaster "One may find, when a chance is gone, it's

gone for good" he smiled down at him. Dumbledore waved a hand "Ah Minerva, Lovely evening I hope" and he

walked away leaving Harry to contemplate what he said. He gulped, he had to do this and fear would not be an issue.

He slowly walked toward his friends , As he watched her the fear began to wither as confindence was anewed.

_I'm weak , It's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too ?_

_cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Sitting down at the table, he sipped his drink watching his friends all lost in conversations. He took it all in silently,

savoring the moment. This was the last time they would be like this, as students just talking and worrying about tomorrow's

classes. Tomorrow morning they would be adults, stepping out into the world ready to make or break their lives.

No matter what happened they would always be together and that he was thankful for. He sat back and watched her talking

with Luna. His heart sored with love for this girl, it pained him. She was his rock through these years, when he fought

voldemort; it was her face that pushed him on. Her voice telling him he could do it, even if she didn't know it. He didn't know

how she was going to take his confession tonight , it was a risky ; Would he cross the line? He had to wait and see.

Harry sighed, "You alright mate"? Ron asked. Harry smiled "Yeah, just thinking about tomorrow". From across the table

Hermione slightly frowned "How about a toast then?" Everyone raised their goblets in the air. "To hogwarts, our home for

the last seven years. And to great friends, May we get everything we want in life" Hermione said. Ron smiled "To wonderful

adventures. And even better girlfriends" he added blowing a kiss to Luna. Harry choked on his pupkin juice upon hearing

the word girlfriends. Hermione laughed "You alright harry?" . He could feel his face getting red, but nodded.

"Well , How about to our wonderful professor's and everlasting friendships. And yes Ron even Snape!". Everyone laughed

"Here Here!". With one last raise they all drank to seven wonderful years at Hogwarts. The music began to play softly

and they began to get up one by one to dance. "Come on Harry, you coming?" Ron hollered from the floor. Harry

put a finger up to signal one minute. He leaned back watching her dance with Seamus smiling. She looked so happy

laughing. It was one of his favorite things about her. He got up to join his friends, He hoped Seamus would'nt mind

if he cut in.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_to the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Harry tapped Seamus on his shoulder causing the boy to turn around in surprise. "May I cut in?" He asked. Seamus

grinned "As you wish Harry, I need a drink anyway". He let go of her and headed for the table. For a second they stood

looking at one another. "Shall we dance" He smiled before bowing to her. "I'd be honored Harry" she replied laughing.

She laid her head on his shoulder allowing him to take in her scent. Fresh lavendar and strawberries, he loved it, everytime

it was like he was smelling it for the first time, he stroked her hair as they glided across the floor. She began to move

causing him to cling to her suddenly; desperate to hold her atleast a little longer. He sighed once he realized she leaned

in closer to him. They stayed that way a few minutes without a word spoken till she looked up at him to smile. Laying

her head back down she closed her eyes. "Harry " she whispered . "Yes" "Do you think we'll do okay on our own?"

"Of course I do, after all we've been through worse right" he chuckled. She wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Promise me that when you leave next week, that you wont forget me" the happiness was gone from her voice.

For a moment he didn't answer her, Forget her, never! How could he when she was all he could think about.

His silence caused her to raise her head again to look at him. Her eyes held such sadness as they watched one another

He grabbed her close and held on "How could you think I'd forget you, I'll visit and the letters, my god .You just

might have to beat hedwig away." He smiled weakly as he wiped the small tear from her cheek. "I know Im being silly,

It's just hard to imagine life without Hogwarts or my friends" Harry pushed her head down on his shoulder and rocked

her to the music. "We will always be friends, not matter what happens ok, remember that" . With that said they danced on

in silence once again. Harry worried about later on, what would she say when he told her. He figured he would leave

that till later and just enjoy the moment with her now. It felt so right being with her like this.

_You don't know_

_what you do_

_everytime you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak it's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you met me!_

As the music began to die down, the clanging of glasses brought everyone to their seats. Harry held her hand as they

made their way back to the table. Dumbledore stood up ready to make a announcement. The room went quiet as

the students waited to hear the final words of their beloved headmaster. "My fellow students, If I may! I have some final

last words as another glorious year comes to an end.While this year has been a fine one, alas it is also one that brings me

great sadness. For many of you will return for another term, some will not." He paused " I would like to wish you all

luck and send my blessings to one of the finest classes that Hogwarts has seen in ages". The hall broke out in applause,

many of the younger students saluted the seventh years. "You all have shown such courage, in dark times and achieved

what many have not" he spoke to the whole room but his eyes rested on Harry. "Always remember, though your times

at hogwarts are at a end, you will always have a place here with us". "You have thirty minutes left so make it good,

tomorrow will come early. With that said goodnight". Dumbledore sat back down as conversation carried on once again.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_to the only thing thats true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

"So Mione, What will you miss most about Hogwarts?" Ginny asked "Ha thats easy Gin, the library" Ron blurted out.

"Very funny Ronald" she humphed "Hmm, let me see, I would have to say the classes, What about you Luna?"

Luna grinned "The broom closets right Ron!" . The whole table burst out laughing as Ron sunk lower into his seat,

his face red with embarassment. "HA! HA, Funny guys, well laugh it up, What about you Harry?" Ron smirked.

Everyone stopped laughing as they waited for Harry to speak. Harry turned red, "Well I guess I would have to say, this.

Hanging out and laughing with my friends. But then there's always Ron's snoring" "Okay, okay; Can we get off of Ron now?

Please" Ron said pleading. "Well Ron, You leave us alot to talk about my friend", Seamus chuckled as he raised his goblet.

Everyone followed suit "To Hogwarts" they chanted. After everyone was once again engaged in talking, Harry leaned over

"Meet me outside in five minutes" he whispered. She eyed him curiously but nodded. She got up and headed to the door.

_I know when I go_

_I'll be on my way to you_

_the way is true_

Harry sat there a few more minutes working up his nerve. Here he was about to tell the woman he loved his feelings,

and he was scared. He didn't know what to expect, but he had been through enough to accept disapointment, he

only hoped tonight wouldn't be. Once he did this there was no going back, and he wasn't going one more second without

knowing if they could be more. He loved her and if she would have him, he wanted to marry her. He needed her more now

than he ever did in the past. He hoped he didn't wait to long. With a deep breath , he made his way out the door.

As he closed the door behind him , he saw her by the fountain. He had to hold his breath as the moonlight lightly framed

her face as small trickles traced through her hair. She could never look more beautiful to him then she did now. He coughed

startling her as she turned around with a quickness. She breathed a sigh of relief dropping her hand from her chest.

"Harry," she smiled "You startled me". He smiled back brushing a strand of hair from her face. They stayed looking

into each other's eyes. Green met brown till Harry broke contact. "Shall we take a walk?" he asked extending his arm

to her. "At this hour" she said playfully "Seeing that this is the last time we can, I figure this hour would do"

"Well, Dumbledore said we could always come back, you know". Grinning he nodded "Must you be so precise?"

"It's who I am" she laughed. "But a walk sounds quite lovely" grabbing his arm they began to walk.

"Look there is a reason I asked you to come outside tonight. There is something I wanted to tell you". She squeezed

his arm "You know you can tell me anything Harry. Is it the training, you having second thoughts" He shook his head no.

"No actually, I have a regret about my time at Hogwarts". "Harry, you know there was no other time to fight him, you

couldn't have defeated him any sooner".He silenced her with a finger "I know that , I meant something else". Shrugging

she stopped walking "Oh! then what is it?" . With one last breath, He let it go "I love you, and I have for six years now,

But I never told you, That is my one regret."

She stood speechless, searching his face. As she stood silent, the butterflies in his gut intensfied, but he kept going

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner, and I know this is a shock to you. I just couldn't leave next week without telling you."

He paused for a sec. "I love you, I want to marry you after I get back. You can live with me and ron, I just" .

He sat silent watching her as she stood with her finger over his lips. "Wow this is umm, I don't know what to say other than"

Grinning like mad she let her finger drop " I like to sleep on the right side of the bed ,Ron better not think he can be a slob

in my house and Harry Potter I love you too. Now it was his turn to become speechless. She laughed "Funny how you

needed to talk and now nothing" she smirked. "Hermione Granger , You just made me the happiest man alive, what else

could I say" He pulled her to him as his lips came crashing down, in the most wonderful kiss he waited six long years for.

When they finally broke apart, the stayed in each other's embrace. "Maybe we should finish that walk hmm, I think

there's alot we need to talk about" . Hermione nodded as they headed past the courtyard onto the grounds.

"There they are, seesh you think they could tell someone their leaving" Ron said rolling his eyes. Luna and Ron stood

next to Ginny and Seamus. "We could have a nice walk together, come on let's join them" Seamus said. "I think maybe you

should all come back inside". They turned around to find Dumbledore standing behind them. "This is one walk Harry has

waited seven years for" . With that said he turned walking back inside. "What did he mean, Harry has walked before now"

Luna and Ginny rolled their eyes Ron could be dense sometimes.

"Ron, Harry is out their alone with Hermione hello!" Luna gasped. Ron stared at her like she was mental " I know who he's

with Hon. I don't see why we" He stopped as it finally sunk in. "When in the bloody hell did this happen?" . They dragged

him inside leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Both their laughter filling the night. Harry smiled as he watched Hermione

walk ahead of him. He could finally say he had no regrets, tomorrow he would leave Hogwarts a happy man.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_to the only thing thats true_

_so I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_all my life I've waited_

_this is true_

Okay it's done , Sorry it's so long guys but I couldn't stop writing lol.

Well please review good or bad. Flames welcomed. Hoped you liked it and I may do a follow up

If anyone wants, let me know thanks Bra4 goten...,


End file.
